halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Saudade's Eve
Saudade's Eve was a catastrophic event that occurred in the Battlefield on the 19th of the Equinox of the Sun, 905 Metier Era. After the disappearance of Oakarthel two months prior, a huge mass of coral suddenly teleported into the place of where Oakarthel had once been, filling the void with quite an alien sight. Prelude Two months prior to Saudade's Eve, the city of Oakarthel had vanished under mysterious circumstances. In its place was a massive hole in the earth, perfectly spherical, with unidentifiable runes surrounding its edges. Each day the hole grew in size, little by little. Among those missing who had lived in Oakarthel was Phelyx, the twin brother of Rhyn. Determined to find out what happened, Rhyn traveled with the other Knights of Nadir to investigate and (hopefully) find her brother alive and save him from this mess. Along this journey, the events of the Crime Does(n't) Pay arc occur. Saudade's Eve In their pursuit of finding out what happened, the Knights of Nadir found themselves in the coral-ified ruins of Oakarthel, which had wound up in the Feywild itself. The city had been transported to it thanks to a device created by Phelyx, called the Lynchpin, the centerpiece of which was an artifact known as the Lockpick of Abbathor. After discovering what he had created, a group of other Madeon-controlled warlocks called the Unbound stole it, plotting to use it to be rid of Madeon for good. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Yuria, the leader of the Unbound, was actually an agent of the Queen of Air and Shadow, a slumbering fey queen, and was plotting to use these circumstances to her advantage. Phelyx, having been forced into joining the Unbound, waited with Yuria in a coral castle in the sky. Rhyn, reuniting with the remnants of her previous criminal organization known as KAKIA, worked together with them to infiltrate the coral castle to save Phelyx and retrieve the Lynchpin. They were successful in getting there, but when Rhyn and Phelyx finally met in person and hugged one another, the resulting quintessence was so powerful that it began to fuel the Queen of Air and Shadow's awakening. A battle against Yuria, the Unbound, and the ex-leader of KAKIA Jor "Superbia" Aurum ensued, through which Rhyn and company were victorious. Rhyn made her way to the stony body of the Queen of Air and Shadow and honed her psionic powers on it, blasting it with an energy so powerful it shattered her horns and ceased the resurrection- potentially slaying the Queen permanently, though that in itself is unknown. The resulting blast returned Oakarthel to its place in the Material Plane, though it was so eaten up by the coral of the fey that it came back unrecognizable. Madeon was able to catch the Knights of Nadir and the remaining members of KAKIA in his Red Room, saving them from a certain demise. Of course, none of these details are known by the public- all they know is that after some time after Oakarthel disappeared, a mass of coral teleported back where it had once been. Anyone who's smart stays away from it, knowing that it's most certainly cursed in some way. Aftermath Anyone who was within the bounds of Oakarthel at the time of the disappearance is almost certain to have passed away at this point, aside from the unrecognized heroes who "returned the city" to its rightful place on the plane. Fey monstrosities lurk around the ruins, attacking and consuming anything that gets too close. After some time without a public name for the event, local fishermen came up with the name Saudade's Eve based on a ghost story. The legend goes that Saudade was a man from the Whiteshock Citadel, who went to meet his lover from a far off land to be married at the Bleak. Though he waited many moons for him to appear, he never showed. And so Saudade died at the altar, cold and heartbroken. Now the forlorn man haunts the steps of the broken church, looking down upon the dark underbelly of Oakarthel, cursing them as he assumed the city took his lover away before they could marry. Locals concluded that this must have been Saudade's last laugh, an act of revenge that ended the sinful city once and for all. Notes * This was the crowning event of the Crime Does(n't) Pay arc of Halintar: Respite of the Gods, which was Rhyn's story arc. It ended with her awakening another level of psionic powers thanks to finally being reunited with her twin brother Phelyx. Category:Events Category:HRotG Category:The Battlefield